Pirate Queen
by Ferreto
Summary: Luffy, her dear captain, now belongs to another woman. She's that almighty, tall, beautiful empress of the Amazon. How would another certain captain bring her attention to him and why would he have anything to do with her? Well, there's only one way to find out!


Luffy, along with Hancock, were snoozing off together in the kitchen on the extended couch while the other members excluding Nami had begun to make their way to their beds for the night. Somehow, they had managed to 'coincidentally' bump into the Heart Pirates while they had partied a few hours before and Luffy had all of a sudden invited them to the party. _Fantastic_. Nami was left by herself on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, staring at the shining full moon which embraced her - and all of her sadness too.

It wasn't a surprise the navigator, as much as she could've picked anyone in the world, fell in love with that idiot of a captain - the one who saved her from Arlong and his pirate crew, the one who even placed that precious, precious straw-hat of his onto her head which made her heart go only for him. Of course, there had been other reasons as to where he had rescued her a numerous amount of times, but also as well as him just being...well, his own self. That stupid personality of his was refreshing at times when she needed it, and she found comfort in that goofy smile of his each time he would shout about adventure.

She sighed, staring at the bright light in the dark sky which illuminated the seas with a sparkling glimmer. The scene only brought tears to her eyes, brimming around the edges of her eyelashes which threatened to fall. It was only to her worst luck that a certain man, one with a possible white hat and black spots (Does that type of hat ring a bell? Noooope) caught her in the act.

The Captain of the Heart Pirates gave a small cough in awkward silence as she realized he was there - and not only to that, he had seen her -almost- crying! What an embarrassment was she, to let another person, not in her crew, see her in this type of state. "If I may ask, what're you doing here at midnight?"

She couldn't stand it when she saw a slight smirk turned on the man's face - not one of sadistic nature but rather of someone who knew that something was wrong. And it was something the human heart couldn't stand. She wouldn't give in and share her 'problem' that he'd probably just wave off at. No, she wouldn't be stupid enough to cry into this man's arms like a ditzy girl in her dreamland (even though I would've, but who's deciding that? :'D).

"I could ask the same to you, Trafalgar." She replied, keeping her cool as the tears stopped their threat to fall. (Idek what she calls him what what what w )

"Let's just say I was on my way to retrieve something Mugiwara-ya took from me at the...celebration. But focusing on you, Nami-ya, would you like to share a...concern?" He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Nami was definitely ready to knock the man's smile off.

"None of your business, _captain_." She said without a care in her voice, as she brushed her hair with her thin and finely cream-colored fingers, as they smoothly passed the orange hair.

"Oh? And why is that, unless you'd prefer me to get it out of you the hard way, then I suppose you would like another chance to tell what's wrong?" He rested against Thousand Sunny's fence/side, intently looking at the orange-haired woman who looked as if she could kill a marine admiral with just her stare.

"Ah?" She glared angrily at Law, before pushing her hair over her ear and staring at the sparkling sea once again; her eyes mesmerized by the beauty. Calming herself down, she responded with the excuse, "...It's a long story." and began to once again remind herself of the love she lost to another woman. She wasn't exactly mad at the Empress, but rather at herself for not confessing her feelings to Luffy when she had the chance. Then again, the stupid man would probably have ignored the hidden meaning behind an I-love-you to a family related feeling.

How she hated when the man beside her responded, as she sighed with frustration - "I've got the time."

Finally, after a few arguments back and forth, she gave in to the persistent man and told her the whole case of her stupid love. Carefully taking it all in (or at least how it looked like to Nami), Law gave a small nod of comprehension and then stared at the sea - the place where Nami was looking at just previously, then back to the navigator.

"You know, why not just find another person to shower that 'love' with?" He suggested, and raised the woman's anger once more.

"_What the hell is his problem?! He doesn't know how **long** I've loved that stupid idiot, only to be replaced by that busty chick!_" Nami raged in her head, facing the man head on with eyes silently staring at each other.

"No way, you idiot! If..." She said, at a loss of words in that moment, but then coming back. "If...if it were possible, then that guy who I could 'love' besides luffy, would have to be exactly like that stupid idiot of a captain!" Standing her ground, and put a hand on her hip as if she were a rebellious teen.

"And why would that man have to be exactly like Mugiwara-ya? If it were someone for you..." Law said, stepping closer to Nami, one step at a time. "I'd say someone who's calm and composed...someone with a dark humor, possibly also someone who's also aiming for One Piece, yet who's also been titled as the 'Surgeon of Death'? Would that type of man also be a good match?" He smirked, as their faces were only inches apart. Nami sweated profusely as she uselessly tried to push the man away, but he wouldn't move, not once would he budge.

"H-ha!" Nami said jokingly, as she patted the man's shoulder. "As if! Law, you're aiming for One piece and Luffy's aiming for One piece! I would support Luffy more than i'd support you, so why would you possibly want to be with me? For hell's sake, Law! I'm not part of your crew, and there could also be a moment when I'd have to betray you!"

Law only pulled her closer, as their breathing now barely touched both their lips, sending Nami a shock down her spine, as his hand wrapped around her waist and stared at her directly in the eyes.

"So what? I'm gonna be the one to get One Piece, and when that happens..." Pulling her closer, the tip of their noses touched and the navigator blushed crimson red. The moon showered a glowing white light above them, and as he pulled her in for the grand finale, he whispered alluring words that she'd never forget for as long as she lived. As their lips touched, Law being the one to hold her from falling, the words echoed through her mind repeatedly.

"You're going to be my pirate queen."

The night engulfed their bodies as they embraced each other, the stars twinkling and the moon shining vibrantly. And for an odd reason...Nami hoped that maybe, just maybe...Law would be the one to get One Piece first.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hallo everyone~! 8U Greetings, and now I'm back from the dead with a LawNa fic! Recently I've been engrossed with this pair that it's almost disgusting - well, I am and that says a lot o_o Hope you enjoyed this, I do plan to continue it to show what happens after this night, though I'm not sure what to do as of now. I do hope you like it though - I'm way too embarrassed when I re-read my fics so I do hope I don't just cancel it right off the bat u_u**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please R & R if you have the time~**


End file.
